rbfilmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stal Warts
Were you looking for the first film in the series, ''Episode 1'', or the faction? For other uses see Stal Warts (Disambiguation). Stal Warts 'is a series of films created by Ryan Bowman, Gabe Sagherian, and Chris Lombardo. All three of its creators have starred in the series, and Ryan Bowman has directed both films. Films Stal Warts Episode 1: The Only One ''Main article: Stal Warts Episode 1: The Only One The first film in the series, released as part of The AP Team's anthology. The Stal Warts have engaged in an open rebellion to overthrow the Half Breeds. It is the largest and longest short in the entire AP Team movie. It stars Zion Figueroa as James Garfield, Ryan Bowman as Akim Ska-Wakir / "Agent Lincoln", Eric Gorbaty as Darth Conkling, and Gabe Sagherian and Chris Lombardo as The Stal Warts Invoice tin Yale Main article: Invoice tin Yale The second film, a prequel to Episode 1, with a similar running time. Several Half Breed police officers attempt to arrest a Stal Wart lord for committing acts that threaten to destabilize the Half Breed republic. It stars Mitchell Patterson as Darth Clifton and Luke Carstens as Mace Wanda, with Ryan Bowman returning for his previous role as Akim Ska-Wakir. Future Invoice tin Yale ''was released in March 2017. When probed as to the existence of another Stal Warts film, he said: "there are no plans for one at this time. I'm open to the possibility, and there's a lot of potential, but the focus right now is on other things." He added that if another film were made, he has many ideas for new characters and actors that could be introduced or expanded upon, most notably that he'd like to "finally introduce Darth Arthur" to the series. Characters & Factions The Half Breeds ''Main article: Half Breeds (Faction) The Half Breeds are the political opponents of the Stal Warts. In the film series, they are depicted as the initially dominant power, but the Stal Warts rise to challenge them many times. Akim Ska-Wakir Main article: Akim Ska-Wakir Portrayed by Ryan Bowman. Akim is a young, conflicted student of the Half Breeds in Invoice tin Yale, who cannot decide whether he wants to stick with the Half Breeds or join the Stal Warts under his mentor, Darth Clifton. In Episode 1, he is still a Half Breed, and now a close bodyguard of Half Breed president James Garfield. Akim is loosely based on Anakin Skywalker / Darth Vader, though unlike his Star Wars ''counterpart, he never betrays his cause and remains loyal to his initial group the entire way through. James Garfield ''Main article: James Garfield Portrayed by Zion Figueroa. Garfield is the President of the Half Breeds. Garfield is based heavily on James Garfield, the 20th President of the United States. He also takes some inspiration from ''Star Wars Mace Windu. Mace Wanda Main article: Mace Wanda Portrayed by Luke Carstens. Wanda is a high ranking Half Breed police officer. Wanda is heavily based on Mace Windu. Officer Cross Main article: Officer Cross Portrayed by Ross Lovell. Cross is a Half Breed police officer. Cross is loosely based on Kit Fisto. The Stal Warts Main article: Stal Warts (Faction) The Stal Warts are the opponents of the Half Breeds. They are very powerful, although in the prequel Invoice tin Yale they are shown to be initially weaker than the Half Breeds. Darth Conkling Main article: Darth Conkling Portrayed by Eric Gorbaty. Conkling is a high ranking Stal Wart lord. Darth Conkling characterized generic Sith Lords from Star Wars ''but did not represent a single character. Darth Clifton ''Main article: Darth Clifton Portrayed by Mitchell Patterson. Clifton is a very high ranking Stal Wart lord, and the former mentor of Akim Ska-Wakir. Darth Clifton was a straight recreation of Sheev Palpatine / Darth Sidious. Character Appearances Trivia * The Stal Warts franchise is directly based on that of George Lucas' ''Star Wars. ''It most heavily draws from the prequel trilogy. Category:Completed Pages Category:Everything Category:Films Category:Series Category:Stal Warts Category:Stal Warts Episode 1: The Only One Category:Invoice tin Yale